starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Politics of Contraband
The Politics of Contraband, to publikacja zawierająca 5 przygód do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40067). Podręcznik wydano w 1992 roku i jego autorami są Gary Haynes, Paul Arden Lidberg, Brian J. Murphy, William Olmesdahl i Eric S. Trautmann. Zawartość *Introduction **Using These Adventures **The Characters *The Politics Of Contraband **Adventure Background **Recent Events **The Set-Up **Read Aloud **Episode One: Sucker Play ***Good Help Is Hard To Find ***The Dive ***Writ Tsall ***Borke's Cantina ***Koren Buck ***The Orchid ***Alistay Vaganon ***A Job Offer **Episode Two: Sucker Play, Part Two ***The New Republic Embassy ***The Main Hall ***Ambassador's Office ***The Warehouse Area ***Garrison Rooms ***Infiltration **Episode Three: Turnabout ***The Truth ***The Resolution **Episode Four: The Raid ***The Government Compound ***The Governor's House ***The Docking Bays ***Lucan's Nightmare ***Import Warehouse ***Garrison ***The Action Begins ***Finding Byrg **Rewards *The Art of Betrayal **Adventure Background **Recent Events **The Set-Up **Episode One: Shoten Lounge ***The Dance Sphere ***The Bar ***Patrons ***The Job **Episode Two: A Dangerous Cargo ***An Imperial Inspection Team ***Guests of the Governor **Episode Three: The Silent Informant **Episode Four: The Stellar Mermaid ***Living The Good Life ***Show Time ***The Action Begins **Episode Five: Desperate Measures ***Under Suspicion ***A Murderer Strikes **Episode Six: A Game Of Tag ***Hunt In The Dark ***Stopping Sonat ***Resolution ***Rewards *Free Time **Adventure Background **Recent Events **The Set-Up **Lis'an and Antiquity **The Story Behind the Story **Episode One: The Hook ***The Goons **Episode Two: Karren ***Karren ***Into The City ***The Twin Scales ***The Courier **Episode Three: The Problem ***Getting Out Of This Mess ***Hunting Down Woetar ***Blasting Out **Episode Four: The Chase ***The Final Showdown ***A Challenge **Conclusion **Rewards *The Right Place... **Adventure Background **The Set-Up **Episode One: The Wrong Time ***Random Bar Happenings ****A fight erupts! ****Flirtatious advence ****Punched out! ****Challenged ****Mistaken Order ****Job Offer ****Mistaken Identity ****Befriended ****Hustled **Episode Two: A Chance Meeting ***Up Against a Wall ***Set Up and Knocked Down ***An Unexpected Switch ***What a Way To Go ***Crushing Through Hyperspace **Episode Three: End Game **Episode Four: The Meeting **Rewards *Easy Money **Adventure Background **The Set-Up **A Complication **Episode One: Welcome To Seikosha ***A Warm Reception ***Fighting **Episode Two: Cairn ***The Event Horizon ***Running The Fight ***Chase Through Cairn ***Captured! ***The Empire's Man ***A Humiliating Death ***Not Even The Empire Escapes **Episode Three: The Jungle ***The Sid'Han ***The Natives To The...Rescue? ***A Rebel Camp ***Things Get Really Interesting **Conclusion *Pullout Section **The Politics of Contraband Adventure Script **The Art of Betrayal Adventure Script **Free Time Adventure Script **The Right Place... Adventure Script Przygody RPG *The Politics of Contraband *The Art of Betrayal *Free Time *The Right Place... *Easy Money Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Borke Valkanhayn - dane postaci *Gamemaster Diagram: Drepplin/New Republic Embassy *Glova - dane planety *Captain Trask Lucan - dane postaci *Gamemaster Diagram: Government Compound *Robert Makina - dane postaci (New Republic Ambassador) *Tegist Byrg - dane postaci *Lucan's Nightmare - dane statku (Modified Arden Industries Model 47 Light Freighter) *Marg Sonat - dane postaci *Sergeant Tenric - dane postaci *Captain Glaucus - dane postaci *The Stellar Mermaid - dane statku (Corellian ZD-8000 cruise ship) *Pari' Notgoth - dane postaci *Yerkeys ne Dago - dane postaci *Natja The Hutt - dane postaci *Saz Tyrson - dane postaci *Sard Nightbringer - dane postaci *Shield Belt - dane sprzętu *Antiquity - dane planety *Woetar - dane postaci *Goons - dane gatunku inteligentnego *"The Courier" - dane postaci *Cloud Car - dane pojazdu *Modified Attack Freighter - dane statku *Carrack-class Cruiser - dane statku *Gularg - dane postaci *Jezzable - dane postaci *Brooser - dane postaci *Gamemaster Diagram: Gularg's Bar *Vohrkrewel Yahrkar - dane postaci *Imperial Star Galleon - dane statku *The Blood Hawk - dane statku (Mestapol Zephyr Light Combat Fighter) *Seikosha - dane planety *Gamemaster Diagram: Cairn *Incom/Subro Z-95 Headhunter - dane myśliwca *Jasta Finn - dane postaci *LXC-3TF - dane droida *G'Nung - dane postaci *Chiron Drebbick - dane postaci *Gamemaster Diagram: Boghopper *Sid'Han - dane zwierzęcia *Seikoshans - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kade Darven - dane postaci Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Cut-Away *An Invitation Credits *design: Gary Haynes (Free Haynes), Paul Arden Lidberg (The Politics Of Contraband), Brian J. Murphy (The Art of Betrayal), William Olmesdahl (The Right Place...), Eric S. Trautmann (Easy Money) *development and editing: Bill Smith *graphics: John Paul Lona *interior art: Tim Eldred *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/sales manager: Richard Hawran *editors: Greg Farshtey, Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Cathleen Hunter, John Paul Lona *administrative assistant: Jeff Dennis *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *treasurer: Janet Riccio Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)